Ce que Kunimi a compris
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Kunimi a 17 ans. Il est souvent triste. Il pense qu'il a tout compris.


_Bonjour à tous !  
Avant de commencer, micro parenthèse pour m'excuser de mon silence sur __**Dance Dance**_ _! Je suis toujours en pleine écriture, et j'aimerais terminer la fic dans son intégralité avant de me remettre à la publication. Pour vous donner une idée, il me reste quatre chapitres à écrire avant la fin ! Je touche au but !_

 _Du coup, voici juste un écrit sans prétention à propos de_ _ **Kunimi**_ _. Vous pouvez le lire en parallèle de Dance Dance, ou individuellement si vous ne lisez pas mon autre fic :3 J'ai écris ça d'une traître, c'est plus ou moins un crachas de mon cerveau plutôt qu'un texte très structuré, mais je l'aime bien dans la mesure où ses 2000 mots restent assez purs, du coup._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

[ **/!\ :** anorexie, dépersonnalisation, souffrance mentale en générale, ça reste soft]

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Bon, Kunimi, c'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle ! Gronda une voix sombre depuis le salon. J'ai dis : _à table !_ C'est la dernière fois !

Mais Kunimi n'avait pas faim.

Il n'avait plus jamais faim.

Pour être honnête, une sorte de serpent vicieux lui enserrait constamment l'estomac, comme s'il se trouvait à longueur de temps sur le point de vomir.

Il avait aussi souvent la tête qui tournait. Aussi se trouvait-il le plus naturel allongé dans son lit, la tête le plus à plat possible. Sans oreiller, sans artifice, et surtout avec la plus épaisse couche de couverture possible pour l'écraser contre le matela. C'est qu'il avait tellement froid.

Froid contre sa peau, froid contre les yeux, froid à l'intérieur. Il était une calotte glacière à lui tout seul.

Une fois il avait eu tellement froid et tellement la tête qui tournait qu'il s'était évanoui au lycée. Oh, pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Mais juste le temps de se retrouver par terre, au bord du vomissement, avec le bruit du fauteuil roulant qu'on précipitait à sa rescousse qui résonnait dans son oreille depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

C'était alors la sonnerie de onze heure. Les autres élèves avaient déjà quittés la classe, et il ne restait plus que le professeur d'histoire et l'ami de Kunimi, Kindaichi, qui agitait les mains dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi en faire.

Kunimi l'avait toujours suspecté de l'aimé plus que lui ne l'aimait. Ça rendait Kunimi fou rien que d'y penser. Il ne méritait pas cette affection. Et cela le ramenait brutalement à sa propre incapacité à éprouver de l'attention et de la douceur pour qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'aimait plus rien. Le soir il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui, là où les autres aimaient bien discuter sur le retour des cours. Puis une fois chez lui, il errait. Il se retrouvait tout seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et ressasser toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire.

Et cette envie de vomir, qui ne le quittait jamais …!

Parfois Kunimi se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Il avait une douleur dans la poitrine, le souvenir d'une tristesse ; mais il n'était plus capable de pleurer. Il avait essayé. Parfois il avait un très vague retour de lucidité, il avait envie de se sortir de cette pénombre noirâtre dans laquelle il gisait, alors il voulait pleurer.

"Je dois bien être triste, non ?" pensait-il.

Mais il ne savait plus vraiment.

Et puisque les larmes ne coulait pas, il avait finit par se dire qu'il ne faisait que se lamenter.  
Il avait finit par se dire que c'était ça la vie, et puis c'est tout. Qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire sa chochotte et de continuer, comme tout le monde.

Mais continuer quoi ?  
L'école ?

La vie ?  
Les mensonges ?

Avant Kunimi aimait les BDs. Il aimait aussi les jeux vidéos, un peu. Il lisait quelques fois, et il ne s'ennuyait jamais devant une série ou un film qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Maintenant sa concentration était toujours aspirée, happée, ailleurs. Il oubliait d'écouter les dialogues dans les films et ne comprenait rien, il n'avait plus la motivation d'allumer sa console et de continuer ses jeux, quant aux BDs, tous les scénarios lui semblaient stériles, puériles, inutiles. Rien ne lui parlait.

Il ne faisait que faire semblant.

Parfois, quand Kindaichi allait à des soirées, Kunimi était aussi invité. Mais Kunimi n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que les autres ne l'invitaient que par obligation. Il était persuadé qu'au fond, personne ne l'appréciait vraiment. Et ceux qui lui vouait une affection sincère, comme Kindaichi, se trompaient de toutes façons puisque Kunimi n'avouait ni ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il vivait vraiment au fond de lui. Ainsi Kindaichi, le trop grand, le trop gentil, perdait toute sa splendeur puisqu'il n'aimait que l'apparence vide de sens d'un Kunimi qui suffoquait en silence.

Alors quand Kunimi allait aux soirées avec Kindaichi, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait peur de dire non.

On ne dit pas non à des gens qui ne l'invitaient que par obligation. Car si, jusqu'à ce jour, Kunimi n'avait jamais reçu de méchanceté de la part de qui que ce soit, il pensait avec virulence que ce n'était que parce que Kindaichi lui servait de bouclier. Mais s'il avait le malheur de contrarier qui que ce soit… Il entendait déjà les remarques acides, les commentaires amère.

Même dans ces moments là, Kunimi ne sentait à peine que quelques larmes lui lécher la muqueuse.  
Il détestait le lycée.

Il détestait les gens là-bas, il détestait les obligations, la pression, les regards.  
Et surtout il détestait cet enthousiasme que certains avaient, cet enthousiasme qui ne pouvait qu'être faux, non ? Car Kunimi, après toutes ces études sur la vie, sur la condition humaine, qu'il bravait seul à longueur de temps dans sa tête, il avait déjà conclu que _c'était ça la vie._ L'espèce de masque que chacun devait sans doute se forcer à porter.

Pourquoi donc personne n'avouait le malheur qui l'encombrait ? Pourquoi l'humanité faisait-elle donc si semblant d'être heureuse ?

Kunimi se sentait tellement seul.

Pourquoi était-il le seul à comprendre ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir, qu'aucune de ces façades n'étaient vraies ?

Et dire qu'il avait tellement, tellement mal à la tête.

Il ferma très fort les yeux, le temps d'une seconde.

Il était fatigué d'une fatigue que même le sommeil ne pouvait soigner.

La fois où il s'était évanoui au lycée, l'infirmière l'avait traîné jusqu'à son antre, perché sur une chaise roulante.

"Tu as mangé, ce matin, Kunimi ? Lui avait-il demandé.

Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait, et redoutait le moment où il allait devoir se lever.

-Non, avait-il dit.

Il ne mangeait jamais le matin. Rarement le midi. Parfois le soir.

Pour être honnête, la faim, perçante comme elle peut l'être, l'apaisait. Elle lui creusait un immense trou au fond du ventre et lui rappelait régulièrement qu'il était là, qu'il était vivant.

L'infirmière avait secoué la tête.

-Il faut manger le matin, Kunimi, avait-elle dit.  
Il n'avait pas aimé comment elle s'appliquait à prononcer son prénom.

Il avait hoché la tête.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi, pour aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle demandé par la suite. J'aurai juste besoin que ta mère vienne te chercher.

Et alors Kunimi, malgré toute l'intention déchaînée qu'il avait en lui de rentrer chez lui, avait décliné l'offre.

-Ma mère travaille. Elle ne pourra pas venir me chercher.

Et sur ce, il était parti.

Il se levant il avait dû agripper quelques longues secondes le dossier de la chaise, et faire face au masque noir qui lui était tombé sur la cornée, juste le temps d'inspirer et de récupérer un semblant d'équilibre.

Le pire était que sa mère ne travaillait même pas. Mais Kunimi n'avait pas envie de la voir, pas envie de faire face à son interrogatoire, pas envie de se satisfaire d'un "bon bah ça ira mieux demain", là où il savait très bien que non, ça n'irait pas mieux demain. Il n'avait pas envie d'espérer pour un "Kunimi, je vois bien que ça ne va pas", là où il n'aurait qu'un "Ça va passer".

En cour, Kindaichi lui avait soufflé :

-Kunimi, ça va ? T'es tout blanc…

Mimant un air surpris, il avait juste répondu :

-Oui.

Et lorsque la journée s'était enfin finie, Kunimi n'avait pas osé regarder Kindaichi dans les yeux pour lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas voulu de ses mots de bon rétablissement, il n'avait pas voulu de l'étreinte qu'il lui aurait peut être donné.

De toutes façons, si c'était pour entendre oh, combien il était maigre, et oh, combien il devrait manger plus, il préférait que plus personne ne le touche jamais.  
En rentrant chez lui, Kunimi avait juste bu un peu d'eau, mais même cela lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait l'impression de la sentir clapoter et chahuter à l'intérieur, aussi ferma-t-il encore les yeux. Impuissant.

Il alla dans sa chambre, se glissa dans son lit. Un vague soulagement s'empara de lui.

La journée était enfin finie.

Cela l'apaisa une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense au lendemain. A force d'avoir tant attendu le soir, il finissait par songer que de toutes façons tout recommencerait le lendemain. Et à force d'attendre le week-end, en se disant que là, la semaine serait finie, qu'il pourrait enfin se détendre, il songeait qu'une semaine l'attendait encore après. Et alors à force d'attendre les vacances, où il aurait enfin un peu de répit, il songeait que l'école reprendrait un jour ou l'autre. Et alors quand il songeait à la fin du lycée, aux grands vacances, à la libération du système éducatif, il songeait qu'il lui restait encore toute sa vie à vivre.

Et alors seulement, lorsqu'il songeait à toutes ces années, toutes ces décennies qu'il lui restait à affronter, Kunimi se retrouvait alors soudain pris d'un sentiment de panique, d'angoisse, de désespoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout une vie ? Il n'allait jamais y arriver, jamais tenir le coup.

Et alors pourvu qu'un événement banal, un accident tragique lui tombe dessus. Pourvu que personne ne pense à lui, pourvu qu'il meurt trop jeune et trop seul, pourvu que personne n'apprenne sa mort.  
Pourvu que tout s'arrête, le plus simplement possible, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne voulait ni de pleurs ni de souffrances ni de complications derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait juste arrêter de vivre.

S'effacer, très discrètement, et disparaître. Oublier tout.

Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il pensait à toutes ces choses, Kunimi, happé hors de la réalité, prenait un plaisir malsain à planter ses ongles le plus fort possible contre sa peau, contre ses cuisses, ses chevilles, ses épaules, ses flancs. Et c'était comme s'il avait conscience de la douleur mais qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus.  
Alors il recommençait, encore et encore jusqu'à avoir un très bref sentiment, une très brève conscience de l'air dans sa gorge et de la couette contre sa peau. C'était très étrange, c'était comme être réveillé, le temps d'une très courte seconde.

Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était vivant.

Peu de choses, à part ces accès d'agressivité secrètes, ne le ramenaient à la réalité.

Même le miroir ne lui procurait pas une sensation d'exister. Pour être honnête, il détestait croiser son reflet. Il n'y voyait qu'un corps étranger, des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens, et plus il regardait, plus le tout se distordait en se transformait en un monstre, un être si différent que Kunimi prenait peur et quittait la pièce.

Depuis lorsqu'il se brossait les dents, il prenait toujours grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux.

De la même manière, il détestait prendre soudain conscience de sa voix lorsqu'il parlait. Elle lui semblait tellement lointaine.

Et c'était comme si, depuis toujours, il n'avait fait que regarder le film de sa vie, voire le film de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Comme s'il était trappé hors de la bulle de la réalité, spectateur condamné à observer et à faire semblant d'être de la partie, là où il ne se voyait que comme un imposteur.

Et alors seulement, Kunimi se demandait " _Pourquoi ?_ ".

Pourquoi se faire subir tout ça ? Pourquoi vivre pour n'être maître de rien ? Pourquoi vivre malheureux ? Et encore une fois, le poids des années qui lui restaient à vivre le frappaient avec une telle véhémence que là seulement, Kunimi aurait été capable de pleurer. Il suffoquait entre son coeur et ses poumons, entre son estomac vide et le poids de ses couvertures, entre les regards des autres et les attentes qu'on avait de lui.

Une envie de vomir le prenait encore une fois. Il fermait les yeux si fort, si fort.

- _Kunimi !_ S'écriait une dernière fois sa mère depuis le séjour. On a tous finit de manger ici, tant pis pour toi, tu mangeras demain !

Et seulement là un tout petit sanglot échappait à Kunimi.

Il se tournait sur le côté, faisait face au mur.

Si elle était venu le chercher, Kunimi aurait mangé. Si qui que ce soit avait insisté, il se serait forcé, même un tout petit peu.

Mais visiblement, personne n'avait plus d'espoirs pour Kunimi, que Kunimi n'en avait pour lui même.


End file.
